You thought it was over - Saw VIII
by Conceptualise
Summary: What happens continued on from the ending of Saw VII with Hoffman trapped in the bathroom.
1. Part 1

You thought it was over

Hoffman screamed and screamed at the person who had captured him here until they were long gone and until his throat hurt.

"You can't fucking do this to me! You can't fucking leave me here!"

When the door had been slammed shut, after Lawrence had said the words which they had all spoken at one point: 'Game over', Hoffman thought the bathroom was in pitch blackness.

Soon, however, his eyes began to adjust to the dark and he realised that there was a little light; a slight luminous green glow dully lighting the room. The bathroom. The one where it had pretty much all began.

He knew Lawrence. Not well, though. Enough to know that he had been John's doctor and in the first main game but not enough to know that he was another apprentice of John! He thought it had been just him and Amanda but apparently Dr Gordon was the principle apprentice. It made sense: who was the one to do all the surgical procedures on the test subjects? Who knew well enough and had enough skills to carefully and crucially pierce poles through a body or how to insert a key through one's eye? It's strange how he or Amanda had never known...

Lawrence Gordon had been in the first main game and escaped it by cutting off his own foot to remove himself from the shackle. It could still be seen, starting to rot, on the other side of the bathroom near the door.

Hoffman looked over to the shackle around his own ankle. The hacksaw was long gone, flung across the room and out into the dingy corridor.

He was furious. He had been through so much; he had had his test(s)!

An image of Amanda flickered in his mind, smirking and leaning towards him.

"When's your test, detective?"

Hoffman had proved, as John wanted, that he had the vital survival instinct. He had gotten out from the FBI uncovering him, killing many in the process, but he did what was needed to get away.

John's games were finished, all was played out. He had packed his bag full of money and was ready to leave, ready to escape this involvement that had long gotten out of hand.

And then it all stopped. All the time of working with John, being careful, escaping, all wasted. Caught so easily by some fucker who has a grudge against me, Hoffman thought.

It must have been to do with Jill. She said that it had been John's last request to kill him. That was it: all aspects of the game over and anyone who had ever been involved dead, even John himself.

There's someone out there still: Lawrence is still alive. As am I, Hoffman reminded himself. I'm not dead yet. It's not over.

Hell, he had survived the reverse-bear trap that was supposed to kill him! He could survive this.

"I'm going to get out of here!" Hoffman growled, tugging at the chain yet again as if it would make any difference.

He looked around the bathroom intently, for anything.

It was unnerving that there were already three corpses in this room, and of course the severed foot. It smelt horrible. The bathroom smelled anyway, old and dirty, but the smells of rotting bodies and stale blood were making it much worse.

Surely he could get out of here? The bodies offered no reply, they just lay there lifeless and pessimistic.

People had escaped from this room before, though. These ones dead had been killed. Zep by Adam; Adam by Amanda and Xavier... Who had killed him? The son? Eric Matthews' son?

He was looking over to Xavier's body and thinking about how he had died when something caught his eye. What was that?

Hoffman leant forward, on his knees and squinting. He could see a small reflection of light from something shiny near to Xavier's body.

It looked like a knife but there was no possible way he could ever reach it - what use would it have anyway?

Hoffman was on the far side of the bathroom, near the tub with Adam and Zep's corpses near to him, so far from the door.

It wasn't long before an extreme exhaustion came over him and he fell asleep, uncomfortably sat against the bathtub, his head resting against the edge.


	2. Part 2

**Hiii, I'm new to fanfiction and this is the first time I've written one. I love the Saw franchise and writing so decided to put them together! There's more to come and I'll be continuing with it when possible. Thanks for reading, please review if you can! ? xx**

"Mark, Mark." His name was being called, ever so sweetly and ever so quietly. The voice was female and it sounded gentle and caring. Hoffman could swear he recognised it.

"Mark, wake up." It urged and slowly, Hoffman opened his eyes.

Of course he recognised the voice: it was his sister.

"Angelina," he murmured, sleepily trying to see her beautiful face in the gloom. She was sat next to him, on her knees. "Angelina, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mark." She said and sniffled.

She was crying. It broke Hoffman's heart to see his sister upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and found her arm in the dark to hold it.

"Everything is such a mess. Look at this. Look at you, look at me." Her voice cracked and she looked so broken.

Hoffman didn't know what to say.

"What's happened to you?" Angelina cried. She adored him so much.

"I- I don't know... I was captured here, I-"

"No, I don't mean that." She interrupted. "I'm talking about you. What has happened to you?"

"Ange, it's okay." He hated seeing his sister distressed. She was scared for him but there was something else in his voice. He recognised it as pity. She pitied him.

"What has happened to you?" She cried again. "You've changed... You've, you've become a murderer."

Hoffman moved his hand from her arm to one of her hands and covered it in both of his. He wanted to look after his sister. He wanted to prove that he was not a monster and that he still loved her so dearly.

"I love you. Everything I did was because I had to." Hoffman explained.

Angelina tried to look into his eyes but just couldn't. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was struggling to keep her breathing steady.

"Look at you. Look at where you are now. Look where it has gotten you."

"I did it for you. I killed him. I killed Seth for you." Hoffman said but he couldn't remember why he had killed Seth. "It was all meant to end tonight."

Angelina was shaking her head.

"You have to get out of here."

"I don't know... I don't know how I can, Angie." He replied sadly.

"You can," she whispered, holding both his hands back. She moved forward a little, as if she was nervous, then suddenly threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back tightly, listening to her short gasping breaths and soft crying. It felt so nice to hold her again. It was like nothing mattered anymore.

"This isn't it. It may be for me, but it's not for you."

"What do you mean? What do you mean by that?" He pulled from her and stared into her beautiful face.

"You know what I mean," she said, looking down. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. "I miss you."

Hoffman hugged her again but this time it felt different. It felt like she was fading, like he couldn't grip her properly. She was feeling smaller and smaller.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me, Angelina, please."

She was fading. He wanted to hold her. To protect her. His only family; the only one he truly cared for.

He felt the tears start in his eyes and cried out to her. The only one.

"Angelina, please! No!"

"I have to go," her voice was so faint. "It's over for me."

"Please, no! Angie, please... Don't go!"

And then he was sat there, his head resting against the bathtub and his sister gone. He felt his hands and his chest but her presence was completely gone. He would do anything to have her back.

"Angelina..."

He could remember now. She was dead. His sister was dead. Seth had killed her. The only one he loved and could ever love. He missed her so much.

She wasn't here: she never had been. She was just in his imagination. Either he had been dreaming or he was already starting to hallucinate.

'You have to get out of here.'

She was right, he had to do something. He couldn't give up now. He had to get out. This was a test, Hoffman's final test.


End file.
